


Reunited

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 7





	Reunited

"I have found both freedom and safety in my madness; the freedom of loneliness and the safety from being understood, for those who understand us enslave something in us."  
\- Kahlil Gibran, The Madman

12\. Reunited

After speaking with Ron she ran back to her bed as quickly as possible without aggravating the wounds she had obtained. As she pulled her turtleneck and overalls back on, tears began pooling quickly and fell down Euphemia's face. If she didn't get there quick, her father would officially be dead and there was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen. 

He had just gotten out of Azkaban after twelve years and now he was going to be sent to his death. When he was in that dark prison in the middle of the ocean, at least she knew he was alive. But if he died, it would kill her. She knew she wouldn't survive that.

She pulled her combat boots back on and ran out of the hospital wing quickly and ran as quickly as she could to find her father. Her abdomen ached in protest, but she knew she didn't have time to stop and rest. She was stopped in the middle of the corridor when she saw Dumbledore. He had a very amused look on his face. She smiled nervously.

"Good evening, Ms. Black. May I ask what you're doing out of the hospital wing?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She laughed awkwardly. "I'm just heading back to my dorms." She fibbed right through her teeth.

He gave her a disbelieving smile. "I would love to believe you, but Gryffindor house would happen to be in the opposite direction." He pointed past her and she chuckled nervously in response.

"Well, you see-" Before she could finish her sentence, Dumbledore cut her off.

He held a hand up for her to silence herself. "I understand, Ms. Black. If you're looking for your father, he is in the last cell on the highest tower." He said softly as if telling a secret. She smiled as she took in this information. 

"Thank you, Headmaster," She said, trying to be as kind as possible during this stressful time.

He chuckled. "Anytime, Ms. Black. If you're lucky, you might just catch Hermione and Harry." Euphemia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, what-?" She said and then he was gone as quickly as he came. She decided not to think about it too much and ran as fast as possible through the long dark corridors. After running through halls that she thought would never end, she reached the tallest tower and saw the cell door Dumbledore told her about. She ran up to it and looked in seeing nothing but darkness.

The teenager flourished her wand. "Lumos," She spoke softly and saw her father, curled up in a corner, trying to keep warm. "Dad!" She shouted and he turned towards her. He was startled at first, but stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand through the bars.

"Euphemia..." He smiled as he said her name. "You came back."

She chuckled. "Of course, I did." The girl smiled. She came back to realization as she looked back on the situation. "You might want to stand back and cover your head." His eyes widened and he did as told.

She stood back herself and cast the spell. "Bombarda!" She shouted and pointed at the cell door. She heard an explosion with the sound of heavy rocks falling to the ground. She looked back to see rubble, dust and bent metal bars. Seconds later Sirius emerged from the mess and gave her a small smile, assuring that he was okay. She was relieved as she didn't see any new injuries. 

She gently grabbed his arm and helped him step over the large pieces of rubble and made it down to the courtyard. It was the dead of night and there were no other teachers or students wandering about, not even Filch and Mrs. Norris. It looked like a safe spot to rest for a moment before getting him off the school grounds.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "I should be asking you, you're the one who got scratched by a werewolf." She smiled halfheartedly. She had almost forgotten about the pain until he mentioned it. She gently placed a hand on her stomach and felt that it was still quite tender.

"I'm fine, just sore." She muttered and looked back up at him.

She sat down on a bench and he took a seat next to her. "I never got to apologize for leaving," he said. "I should have thought of that idea a lot sooner and maybe I wouldn't have missed so much." She turned towards him and grabbed his hand firmly.

"As I said earlier, it's not your fault. Peter betrayed you, James and Lily that night and in turn hurt a lot more people. Peter is the one at fault here, not you." She spoke strongly.

With his free hand, he cupped the side of her face and she leaned into her father's touch that she had missed so much over the years. 

"When did you get so wise?" He questioned.

"I've been asked the question a lot lately," she smiled. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone before pulling his hand away.

He looked at her in adoration for a moment before speaking. "I can't believe how grown you've gotten. You're beautiful, strong, and from what Remus told me, exceptionally intelligent." She blushed at the praise.

"You're just saying that because I'm your daughter," she tried to deflect.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm saying that because it's true." He looked at her sincerely and she smiled back.

They heard footsteps approaching them quickly. They turned around and saw Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak. She sat there in shock for a moment wondering how on earth the hippogriff was still alive. She decided not to question it any further and roll with the punches.

"Well, isn't this just convenient?" Euphemia said with an amused tone.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, quite." She replied.

They all stood in silence for a moment wondering what to do next. Euphemia knew that he would need a place to stay and conveniently Remus and Euphemia still lived at Grimmauld Place. She had grown up there while Sirius was raising her and it was a place of comfort so on summer holidays, Remus would take her to stay there, but the rest of the year she would stay with Andromeda and Ted.

"You can stay at Grimmauld Place. There's still water, heat, food, and clothes." She paused. "We never moved and we never got rid of your clothes, they should be in a box somewhere."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. School ends in two weeks, so we'll both see you then." She smiled, reassuring him that everything was fine and nothing was going to happen. 

Sirius wrapped his daughter into a warm hug, holding her tightly, afraid he would never see her again. She hugged him back just as tightly and pulled back a little to plant a kiss on his cheek. They pulled apart and he walked over to Buckbeak. The hippogriff lowered itself and Sirius climbed on top. Buckbeak stood up and Euphemia moved closer, grabbing Sirius's hand once more.

"There should be plenty of food and it'll be warm. Kreacher is still around so if you need anything, just ask him. We haven't figured out how to get rid of the portrait yet, so just keep it covered and she'll stay quiet. Don't let Kreacher bug you too much." She said, doting on him.

"Everything will be absolutely fine, don't worry about me." He said and squeezed her hand.

She nodded solemnly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, darling." He said and they let go of each other. He gripped his hands into Buckbeak's feathers and gave a kick and they started flying away. Sirius looked back giving a small wave before fading into the distance. 

She stood there watching after him before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked over to see Harry standing there. She wrapped an arm around his waist and they hugged each other. She rested her head on his shoulder with a small sigh.

"You should try and come over this summer, I bet he'd love to have you around," Euphemia spoke kindly.

"I'll try and convince my aunt and uncle, but I won't promise anything." He replied. She nodded in understanding. They retracted from their embrace and looked over to Hermione who was smiling at them.

"What are you smiling at?" Euphemia asked jokingly.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, nothing. You two just look like a brother and sister," she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her confused. "She isn't my sister? Since when," he joked back. 

Euphemia felt her heart swell with joy. She felt overjoyed that he saw her as his sister because she saw him as her brother. They had been pretty inseparable lately other than when George stole her away from pranking and practicing spells for next year. It's how they should have been from the beginning after that night in Godric's Hollow.

She looked over to him with a smile. He gave her a sincere smile and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again before walking back into the castle. Hermione trailed behind, feeling just as happy having been able to save Buckbeak.

Things for the last two weeks at Hogwarts were strange and nerve-wracking. People asked if Sirius Black had been captured, if he had died out in the darkness, or if he was living alone in solitude. No one knew the answer except for a select few like Euphemia, Remus, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Euphemia, of course, told Fred and George because she told them everything and knew she could trust them. 

Sirius was safe and they knew because he had sent a letter a day after he had arrived at Grimmauld Place. She was thrilled to hear that he was okay and in a safe place where he wouldn't be attacked. It was nice to know that no one was going to take him from the small family ever again.

Euphemia packed her clothing into her trunk and grabbed Ceti, setting the pygmy puff gently on her shoulder. She sat there quietly and licked Euphemia's chin. She chuckled and started walking out of the common room with her trunk. She made her way down to the great hall and placed her trunk in the pile where everything would be loaded onto the train when the students left.

She walked into the great hall to see Fred and George sitting in their usual spot and then she looked over to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting a little further down the Gryffindor table in their usual spot as well. Things seemed to have gone back to normal after the incident a couple of weeks back. It was nice and she was hoping next year would be completely uneventful, but yet again this is Hogwarts. When is a year ever normal?

Euphemia went and took a seat next to Harry and they started talking about their summer plans. Fred and George joined the other Gryffindors a few minutes after noticing she had arrived. After a few moments, she saw Draco and Blaise heading over to the group. She was shocked as Draco had completely avoided any Gryffindors in the past couple of weeks, especially afraid of Hermione since she had punched him.

Draco walked over to Euphemia with a small smile which faded to a frown. While a majority of the Gryffindors were in chipper moods about going home to see their families, it seemed like a mutual feeling among the Slytherins to be melancholic. Both Draco and Blaise seemed to be in foul moods.

Euphemia looked at Blaise and saw a sad expression adorning his face. "What's wrong, Blaise?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't want to go home," she bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

"It can't be that bad, can it really?" She questioned further.

"The woman is practically a demon. I believe she's on her fourth husband now... I've lost track." He explained.

She sighed as well. "I can understand, just try and survive." She said, trying to make him feel a little better.

He nodded and gave her a quick side hug. She tried to rustle his short coarse curly hair with no luck, but he let out a laugh which made the situation better. The group sat and chatted over breakfast before booking it over to the train to go home for the summer.

She shared a compartment with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. They goofed around while they waited for the trolley to come around and bought a few chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and pumpkin pasties - which were Euphemia's favorite. Once they were full of sugar and laughed so loudly the other compartments probably heard, they crashed from their sugar highs.

At some point, Euphemia had fallen asleep against George's shoulder because about two hours later, someone was shaking her by the shoulder. She let out a small yawn and then looked over to George to see that their faces were very close to each other. She sat up to put some distance between them.

"Time to get going, Effie," George said and she nodded, a little sad now.

"I suppose." They got off the train and she saw Blaise walk over to an annoyed looking woman who seemed to be in her early thirties. He waved and reluctantly walked away with her. She also saw Draco and Pansy walk over to their parents. Pansy's parents were a little more loving in their greeting as they gave her hugs and helped her grab her trunk. 

Draco's parents - Euphemia's aunt and uncle - were much colder in their reaction to seeing their son for the first time in a couple of months. Lucius simply said, "Let's get going, Draco." Euphemia felt bad for him slightly, but that was nothing new for the Malfoy family. Luna's father greeted her with a large hug and a quirky dance. Padma and Parvati greeted their parents and left seconds later, the crowd a little overwhelming for their quiet parents. 

Finally, all of the Weasley's were greeted by Molly and Arthur. They hugged their parents and started walking away before George turned back. He sprinted over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and then kissed her cheek. Her hair turned bright pink and her face was covered in a blush. He winked at her and then ran back over to his family before leaving. She stood there in shock for a moment before Remus came up behind her and gave her a knowing look.

"What? What you are looking at?" She asked. He picked up a strand of her hair and showed it to her. Her eyes widened as she saw bright fuchsia and she forced herself to calm down so it would at least go down to the light pink. 

"Let's go find Andromeda and Ted, I bet they'll be excited to see you." He asked.

The two walked through the train station searching for her aunt and uncle and eventually found them standing close to the apparition point. She jogged over to her aunt and wrapped her in a tight hug. Her aunt hugged her and rubbed her back gently. Euphemia pulled away and her aunt caught the first glimpse of her face.

Andromeda ran her fingers gently over the scars on her niece's face with concerned eyes. "How did you get these?" She asked and looked over at Remus with wary eyes.

"I'll explain later," she said and placed her hand over Andromeda's. She gave a small smile.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now." She said.

Her Uncle Ted gently nudged Andromeda out of the way. "I missed you, kid." He exclaimed, wrapping Euphemia in a hug, spinning her around in a circle. She laughed, holding on tight so she didn't fall out of his grasp.

"I missed you too, Uncle Ted." She said with a smile on her face. He set her down on the ground and his eyes landed on her face. He also looked quite concerned by the scars but didn't mention anything. He had always been a bit more sensitive towards some topics than Andromeda was, but she never got mad at her aunt for any of it. Ted was just softer than her.

Remus hugged Ted and then hugged Andromeda. "Would you like to go back to Grimmauld Place for a while? Maybe have dinner and a drink or two." Remus asked them cordially.

"I think that sounds nice, plus I think there are several things that need to be cleared up," Andromeda said and they all nodded in agreement. They walked closer toward the apparition point and soon they were standing in the living room of Grimmauld Place. They heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Who else is here?" She asked Remus.

Just then Sirius came waltzing into the room after hearing the loud crack from people apparating into the house. Andromeda's jaw dropped in shock as she saw a person she thought she would never encounter again in her lifetime.

"How- what are- how did you get here?" She asked, finally settling on a question.

"Long story," he said with a shy smile.

They stood in silence for a bit before Andromeda finally walked forward and embraced her cousin. She held him tightly and Sirius could have sworn he felt a few tears drop onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and they slowly pulled apart.

"I can't believe you broke out of Azkaban. How on earth did you manage that?" She questioned.

Sirius stepped back and shifted into a large black dog. Once again, she was speechless. He shifted back to his human form and gave her a cheeky smile. 

"Dear Merlin, you're an animagus." She spoke, slapping a hand over her mouth. Sirius looked over Andromeda's shoulder and winked at Euphemia who winked back. Andromeda caught the interaction and whipped around to look at her niece. "You too?!" She was a little more surprised.

Euphemia nodded, instantly feeling nervous. "Euphemia Florence Black! Why didn't you tell me? Is that how you got these scars?" She fired off questions. She ran her hands over her face and then turned to Remus. "Did you let her do this?"

Remus raised his hands in defense. "She was already close to done with the process by the time I found out, I would have -" Remus started speaking, but was cut off by Sirius.

"How about we discuss this over dinner?" He said and rested a gentle hand on Andromeda's shoulder.

Ted bounced in with a smile. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea," he exclaimed.

This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
